Indecent Affairs: A Pride and Prejudice Story
by Manectric22
Summary: A year following the events of Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice", the conflicted Mr. Bennet, the despicable George Wickham, the insecure Reverend Mr. William Collins search for truth in a world were the fraudulent are abundant and lies surround them, especially in the ever-conjuring mystery that is love.
1. Chapter 1

_Pride and Prejudice Fanfiction Project_

Text: _Pride and Prejudice_

Fanfiction Style: Alternate Pairings: George Wickham and Mrs. Bennet, Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Mrs. Collins

Points of View:

Evan- George Wickham

Oliver- Mr. Collins

Caleb- Mr. Bennet

Site:

Scenes: Mr. Bennet's visit of Lady Catherine de Bourgh on business affairs, in which both come to know and truly love each other.

Plot Diagram:

 _Protagonist:_ Mr. Bennet

 _Antagonist:_ The societal standards of love and marriage

 _Setting-Time:_ The Age of Regency, London, England (a year after the events of _Pride and Prejudice_ )

 _Internal Conflict:_ Mr. Bennet's inner struggle to find the true meaning of love within himself and to a woman that feels the same way towards him

 _External Conflict:_ The societal standards of marriage in the Regent English Era, regarding divorce, financial stability and inheritance, and the sacred nature of social status within the hierarchy.

 _Author's Theme:_ Love that defies the societal standards and preconceptions of Regent and Victorian England

 _Symbolism:_

 _Foreshadowing:_

-Mr. Collins counseling Mary Bennet over various theological and Biblical topics (especially marriage)

-Mr. Bennet and Lady Catherine de Bourgh engaging in a conversation of sarcastic manner concerning the futility of their relationships and lives (especially in their old age)

 _Irony:_

Mr. Bennet is an incredibly wealthy individual (which is the definition of happiness and reverence in Regent England) yet he is not fulfilled by it or his marriage and paternal standing, as he is hostile and cold to his family.

 _ **Plot Diagram**_

 _Chapter 1_

A letter is delivered to Netherfield Park from Lady Catherine de Bourgh, telling Mr. Bennet that his services are needed on matters of business

Mr. Bennet discusses the contents of the letter with Mrs. Bennet at the dinner table, stating that he plans to come to Lady Catherine's aid. She acts with some disgust towards the news, as she will be all alone now that all of their daughters are married, and he is already isolated enough from her. He lets this news go from one ear through the other, and reaffirms his plan to visit Lady Catherine. He leaves the dinner table in a solemn manner, and readies himself for bed.

Mr. Bennet leaves for Lady Catherine's manor early in the morning the next day, happy to be ridden of the presence of his wife.

Arriving at the manor, Mr. Bennet is welcomed handsomely by Lady Catherine, who tells him that he has taken enough of her time away from her by his long travels from Netherfield Park.

After attending to business between the two of them, Mr. Bennet and Lady Catherine sit down for dinner. Mr. Bennet eats his dinner solemnly, as he does not desire to return to his wife the next morning. After he is finished, the Lady tells him the business affairs by which he was summoned, many matters of trade with a local industry that does not pay their interest loans, as they are in debt to her. He tells her that he will send one of his advisors see to the matter through, striking fear into their eyes. She thanks him for his counsel, and both head to their quarters to prepare for bed.

 _Chapter 2_

After readying himself for bed, Mr. Bennet attempts to sleep, which, much to his chagrin, he cannot, as he is processing his thoughts regarding the return to his wife the next day. He begins to think about the validity and how sacred his marriage with his wife truly is, and if it is worth the misery he is enduring. In order to clear his mind and rid himself of these thoughts, he decides to head to Lady Catherine's garden.

Lady Catherine sees her guest pacing in the garden, and can tell that he is afflicted. She asks if he is alright, and he confesses his thoughts about his failure as a husband and a father. She is moved with compassion and sympathy regarding his honesty, as he has never truly opened to anyone else emotionally. She tells him that due to his ego, social image, and the lack of communication, he has created this hostility between Mrs. Bennet and himself. He ponders this statement and the impression it has upon him. He states that the division between his wife and himself is not his responsibility alone, as Mrs. Bennet only focuses on the marriage between of her daughters rather than her own. The Lady tells him that while his wife is by no means perfect, these reasons are merely excuses to defend a weak argument. Mr. Bennet begins to weep uncontrollably, as he knows that this statement is true. Lady Catherine is yet again moved with compassion, and kisses her companion on the lips. Completely taken off guard, Mr. Bennet kisses back, as he has never felt such affections in so long. He then thanks the Lady for all she has done, and leaves to go to bed once again. The last thought he has before going to sleep is how nice it felt to feeling the embrace of a woman once again.

 _Chapter 3_

Mr. Bennet awakes the next morning feeling both horrible and terrific. He continues to feel "romantically sound" after kissing Lady Catherine and being in her embrace, yet is troubled by these emotions, as he has committed adultery against his wife. He promises to never tell her of this incident, and comes to the conclusion that he will put aside his ego and self-image in the eyes of others and be faithful to their marriage. He tells his advisors (who have come earlier that morning) of the incident discussed last night, who tell him that they will collect the debt of Lady Catherine's partnered industry. He thanks them and his host for the events of the past few days. She thanks him in return, and tells him that she hopes to see his marriage prosper once again as it did in his more youthful days. He returns to Netherfield Park, embracing his wife with an unfound joy and fulfillment.

 _Chapter I_

 _I_ t can be accurately said that there was no greater day than that which I received a letter from my acquaintance, the Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Netherfield Park is such a doll and dreary residence know that most of my daughters were married and off with their dearly beloved ones, leaving me to the miseries of my everyday life with Mrs. Bennet and her proclaimed thoughts.

My wife was, to say the least, one of tiresome character and reputation. For the past year all she could discuss was the new-found love between our daughters and their new husbands, especially that of Mr. Darcy and our daughter Elizabeth. She would babble on for hours on end, discussing the happiness between them and how it reminded her of the two of us when he were of a younger stature and mindset, thinking of nothing but one another, as if there was not a single matter more important under the sun. We would roam about carelessly and free of responsibility, almost as a one does in a pleasant dream that he does not want to wake up from. To say the least, I had awoken to the reality of our circumstances long ago, as if they had delivered a deadly blow to our marriage, our estate, and our family. It felt like the dream had just began, yet little did I know that the worst would ensue upon myself as if it were a nightmare that even the lightest dreamer could not awake himself from.

How I long for those days as they turned into years, and with them, decades and a lifetime. The days in which I could be overwhelmed with joy by simply being in the presence of my wife, making up next to her once-beautiful face, whose physical glamour was still outshined by her precious heart and the glory that only a true woman possesses, a resemblance of the beautiful Eve forged from Adam's side. A woman both submissive and passive, one who not only nurtured to the needs of the household but did so out of love for her children and husband, just as Eve did so to Adam in that Great Garden, before it sank to the grief of her everlasting selfish desires and lustful pleasures of the flesh. I have come to the conclusion that this pleasure is at the heart of every woman, an ever-growing and festering disease that rests at the core of humanity, all because of the temptation of a forbidden fruit. What a scourge a woman can be, much so that humanity would have to pay in full all because of one's curiosity and desire to fulfill the emptiness that all feed with their own shortcomings, only to exile all of man from Eden.

And because of my own wife's shortcomings and selfish desires have I truly come to an existence of a paradise lost within myself, and that nothing could be done to reclaim it. When Eden was truly lost between Mrs. Bennet and myself, only the God above could be my refuge from the afflictions within ourselves, and Providence often reveals himself in the most unexpected manners of humanity's weakness, even in the form of a letter.

It was a year to the day that my second-born daughter, Elizabeth, and the young Mr. Darcy of the Gentry vowed to accompany one another in the sacred wonder of marriage, until death do them apart. It was a dreary day, as most were in such a time. The clouds had submerged into one dark and ominous mass over the English countryside, warning those within it's vicinity to seek the refuge of shelter, as it would turn the grasslands of Netherfield Park and it's neighboring lands into a most unpleasant marsh. I decided to heed to this warning, as I sought the comfort of my office and a warm cup of tea for company. As I headed for the front door of my estate, a shout of staggered breath made it's way to my ears.

I turned to face the origin of the noise, seeing only a short man running to me with a letter in his hand. After closer examination, I came to the realization that it was one of my business partners, Mr. Archibald Wimbledon. A man of weak and little stature, Wimbledon was a consultant of a private business sector in the urban sprawl of London, often dealing with the collection of debts and distribution of goods with various benefactors, of which I am one of. I certainly knew that I had no debts or money owned to anyone in London, therefore I was puzzled by his arrival. What would he possibly desire or want that he would come to me, a man of average fortune and inheritance? Surely he was acquainted with a considerable amount of benefactors with higher social stander than I, especially in London. This constant process of questions and debates within my mind was then brought to a toll, as he had come face to face with me.

As soon as he caught up to me, he abruptly halted and attempted to catch what was left of his breath, perspiration pouring down his face and seeping into his jacket, sticking to his skin and revealing his soft-muscled physique. After this awkward incident, he bowed to me and handed me a letter.

"I bid you, good day, Mr. Bennet", he said, bowing with courtesy, "I bring word for the Lady Catherine de Bourgh, most gracious and fair!"

"The Lady Catherine?", I stated in bewilderment, "and what be the matter with her?"

"That is why I bring you this letter, sir, for my duties do not extend to anything beyond a messenger in this circumstance."

"Well, don't just stand there half-wittingly, hand me the letter!"

He did so, and I opened it to find the contents rather interesting:

Mr. Bennet,

I know that is an unexpected pleasure, and, to say the least, it is all mine. You know that I have great influence over many businesses and corporations across the stretch of Southern England, especially in the city of London. However, not all who work for me respect my generosity and social standing, as there are some that refuse to pay their loans and ever-rising debts. Being a benefactor yourself, I know that you are familiar with such nuisances and hooligans; they love to borrow money from those of great social standing (such as ourselves) in order that they may benefit, but have no desire to pay it back in return, almost as if you and I were a charity. Such annoyances are present in my life, and I am in need of your help, for you are a man of quit a respectable demeanor and social standing, and are able to strike fear into the hearts of those who do not comply to your requirements and fiscal responsibilities. I humbly ask to come to my estate as soon as possible in order that this matter would be brought to a halt, swiftly and deliberately. Do not delay or keep me waiting.

With utmost sincerity,

The Lady Catherine de Bourgh

Another barrage of questions came into my mind: _Why me?_ _Out of the abundance of her acquaintances, why would she choose me? There were many benefactors allied with the Lady Catherine who had much more experience in such matters than myself, who were had much more wealth and social reverence than I._ However, her statements regarding the fear I had put in the eyes of his business partners and benefactors were valid, as they viewed me with an unwavering respect and loyalty, unlike that I had ever seen from anyone else in my life. Yet again, she had other ways of recollecting her debts, with others who were better in those fields of communication than I was. The Reverend Collins was one such man, a man of the Anglican Church who acted on the Lady's behalf during certain matters, such as the proposal to my daughter Elizabeth, who, being the attention-craving and desperate woman she was (and is), she rejected him. Though she risked the future of our family's fortune, her rejection of Mr. Collins was not completely unsound. An eccentric, awkward, and selfish man he was, thinking only of himself and how he could benefit his self-image through his mistress. A nuisance of many sorts, he would perform excellently in the field of collecting debts, as he would use his greatest weaknesses to establish order with those ruffians in London. On the contrary, not every businessman deserved the punishment that was Mr. Reverend William Collins in their lives.

That was when I decided to accept her invitation. "Tell the Lady Catherine that I will depart for her estate at dawn", I told Wimbledon with utmost confidence, dismissing him from his duties.

"Yes sir, I shall notify her at once!", state the businessman, running to his carriage with all deliberate speed.

I returned to my present business, preparing for a dinner with Mrs. Bennet, a solemn yet daily tradition, serving as a reminder of the increasing division between the both of us. I reminded myself that it was only a matter of hours before I would depart her for the Lady Catherine's estate for special business affairs. I would have to inform her of my travels at the dinner table, which could prove to be most interesting concerning her emotional reactions to being alone.

I returned to my room, removing my jacket and placing the letter on my desk. "Remember", I reimbursed myself, "It is only dinner with your wife, which you have endured many times before. You shall deliver the news when her mood is at it's highest, in order that she might not fall into a state of hysteria." Yet I knew that this would not be so, knowing Mrs. Bennet's character, especially at the table.

I preceded to the bath, washing my face in attempt to clear my mind of all the troubles that plagued me regarding our marriage. The water's cold and wet nature gives me clarity in times of dire need, as a baptism of one's renewed soul after a confession of salvation. What was left of mine I carried with me, hoping that one day Eve would find herself again and regain the Paradise that she lost in order to fulfill her empty desires. As I look in the mirror, I see an unrecognizable face, a shadow, a shell of the man that I once was, the true Arthur James Bennet. I think to myself once more of regaining that paradise that was once taken away from me, yet the answer to this question was unknown to me. I dried my face with the utmost amount of shame, reviewing the water from my face and the clarity it give to me.

The sullen echo of my shoes rang through the hallways as I approached the dining room, being as tortured by the events following as I was. Once the door the dining room stared blankly into my face, I uttered a deep breath by which I hoped this meal would not last longer than it had to. My hand reached for the handle, opening to see the face of my wife, Mrs. Bennet herself.

"Well it certainly took you long enough", she asserted in a demanding voice, "I have been waiting for you for over ten minutes, and starving none the less."

"Heaven forbid you and your unsaturated appetite wait any longer, Mrs. Bennet", I returned in a sarcastic manner, "I was just collecting myself before I sat down and discussed some matters of importance with you."

"And those matters might be?"

"We shall discuss them over dinner, if you don't mind".

We seated ourselves to a meal of the most delicious ham and potatoes, cooked by my most excellent servants. I thanked them for such a delightful dinner, and dismissed them for the hour. Mrs. Bennet and I ate in silence, staring only at the contents of our plates and how they came into our mouths. It was a shame that this time of silence did not last any longer, for my wife insisted on opening her mouth.

"I shall ask again, my husband, what _are_ these matters of business that you mentioned earlier?"

I took my last bite of the remnant of my morsel, clearing my throat in order that she might understand me. "I received a letter from my dear friend Mr. Wimbledon…"

"Mr. Archibald Wimbledon?"

"Indeed, one of my business partners in London. He brought word from Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who invited me to her estate to discuss a certain group of nuisances who refuse to pay their debt to her."

"And what might you have to do with the matter?"

"The Lady believes, as I am also a man of business and considerable standing, that I am capable of striking fear into the heart of those hooligans."

"And how do you plan to execute this?"

"That is no matter to you, as these affairs are of no importance to you and your tiny mind, which wonders about frolicking as it pleases."

She paused at my remark, surprised that anyone could say such a thing to her delicate heart. The only delicate component of Mrs. Bennet was her emotions, which had a greater influence over her actions than the thoughts she seldom conjured. Such was the nature of woman, especially one of Mrs. Bennet's stature and ignorance.

"I shall leave for the Lady Catherine's estate at sunrise", I stated, breaking the intense silence between the two of us, "And shall return within two day's time. I trust that you shall be content during my absence, Mrs. Bennet?"

She answered with my question with a disappointing stare, as if I were leaving her to pursue another woman. Such behaviors were commonplace for her, and I would not dwell on them any longer, for there were more important matters to attend to and I would not lower myself to that degree of pettiness. I wiped my face to ensure that there was no remnant morsel left on my face, and bid my companion good night.

The echoing of my shoes across the halls of the estate were more lonely than my last venture through them, as if the sadness of my wife resided within every crevice of Netherfield Park. This only solidified my joy to escape this doll residence, as I would be absent from such a terrible presence and atmosphere created by Mrs. Bennet's shortcomings and personal afflictions. Once I entered into my quarters, I removed my trousers and garments, setting aside various others for the days ahead of me when I would not be in this wretched place, jovial just thinking of it. I felt as a convict or criminal does after they are released from prison, no longer bound in chains and shackles that restrained them and their continence. If only I could remove myself from this estate, and start anew without the worries of the splinters and thorns that bewitch me, and replace all the I have now with that by which I once possessed; happiness, fulfillment, and a true companion that I could call my wife, who aids me in times of need rather than agitating my very existence.

Although these fantasies were pleasant and enchanting to the mind, I had to retire for the night, for tomorrow would be an exhausting day of both travel and discussion. One would need all the rest necessary for the task I was given, especially in the business of the Lady Catherine and the fiscal irresponsibility of those indebted to her. I closed my eyes, hopeful for a time away from Mrs. Bennet and her constant belligerence upon my soul, for I am only a man of such limitations and tolerance.

 _Chapter II_

 _T_ he Sun rose in front of my body and soul with favor that morning, for all of Heaven was aware of the blessing I was given that day. It was as if creation had given me an honorary exit from Netherfield Park, as it knew how afflicted I was in the oppression that was my marriage with Mrs. Bennet. Freedom had finally revealed itself to me, and what a blessing it was to feel the warmness of it's embrace and the ever-present gift it gave to those who accepted it, as I gladly did that morning. I was no longer a slave to my shortcomings and the thorns and thistles that were intertwined within my person, as the morning was medicine to my sores. The day proved itself to be as beautiful as the free spirit that possessed me, further reflecting the blessing I was given and living in the moment of. The flowers and trees of the fields sang a song of thanksgiving as I walked to the carriage, wishing me the greatest of travels as I temporarily parted with them to the company of elsewhere.

My servants harbored my luggage into the back, taking what seemed like hours to store of that I had incased the night prior. It was as though they wanted me to be late in my meeting with the Lady Catherine, which will only soil my reputation and prevent me from getting away from this wretched estate. This I would not tolerate, even in the generosity of my fair mood, as I would not be taken for granted by my own servants.

"Hurry up, peasants! If you continue at this pace, I shan't arrive to the Lady Catherine's estate until tomorrow morning," I demanded with all the authority I could muster.

"We're dreadfully sorry sir, but there seems to be not enough room in the carriage's storage compartment to fit all of your packet belongings", said one of my servants in an apologetic and regretful tone, as if he did not mean to displease me.

These excuses were intolerable, and I had no patience left within me to refrain from my anger. I would not suffer do the belittling of others, especially a low-life like one of these servants that dare call themselves faithful within the vicinity of my own residence. I stepped out of the carriage and walked towards this uncivilized ruffian as one of a Crusader to the Holy Land, marching with all intention in order to demonstrate the error of his ways and what position he held at my own personal dwelling. I struck him in the face, ushering the entirety of my anger upon his cheek and sending him into the mud-ridden sprawl that was the ground beneath him. I gathered what they failed to store and placed it in the seat opposite of me in the carriage, uttering my regards to such inexcusable behavior. His follow servants looked upon me with horror, standing aghast at the incident that followed his insubordination to me.

"Whoever follows in such a disobedience state will face an a even greater punishment that his, and you shall envy the unborn if you dare retaliate against me", I scourged violently ending the conflict in the most just way possible. "Onward, coachman, we mustn't waste time in delaying the Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

"As you wish, sir."

With the cracking of the coachman's whip and the whimpering of his elegant stallions, our journey soundly began. As we travelled down the dirt path leading away from Netherfield Park, the estate grew smaller in my eyes, it's problems and grievances diminishing with it as we ventured through the English countryside. The day's beauty did no cease, maintaining the constant and refreshing sunshine that fell upon my face and renewed my spirit now that life as I knew it was behind me.

The flowers, trees, and bushels gave me company as my journey continued, greeting me as I passed by and faded in their eyes by the passing of the carriage. Once again the Heavens were smiling upon me with favor, blessing me with beauty that could only be found in the glories of nature and all that it encompasses. The lilies of the field stared upon my face, observing my countenance with a parade of white pedals and lively green leaves. The trees gave us an honorable welcome into their home as we passed through and into their homes, filled by the beauty of spring time and all that was under the sun. Their branches waved at the whim of the wind's breath, fanning the carriage as if this were the Triumphal Entry on Palm Sunday, shouting hosanna to us in hopes that we may rejoice before them. Though I was certainly not in the likeness of Jesus Christ, it felt that an act of Providence was restoring my soul and reawaking that jovial spirit that had left me all those years ago, giving me the youthful endeavor that was once residing within me. Creation itself was a song, a symphony by which I became a witness to as the great landscape of England demonstrated it's contents and poured out to me the power of a musical masterpiece made by the most brilliant composer. The orchestra played it's wonderfully wonderful melody throughout the day, never ceasing to amaze me with their harmonies and crescendos of creation.

The countryside was truly a magnificent sight to behold, yet my journey was not one of natural observation, but of the affairs of business. I promised to help the Lady Catherine de Bourgh in her troubles, and I shall fulfill it with utmost performance and execution. This was not a time to be courted to the beauties of the outside world, for I had given my word to give aid to an old acquaintance. _Only such a fool would allow himself to give way to such temptations,_ I reasoned with myself, anchoring my conscience into the reality of the situation. _And you, Mr. Arthur James Bennet, are no fool. Arm yourself against these flatteries and distractions, for they come to bribe you and your responsibilities of the matters you vowed to do last night, and in doing so you ruin your greatest weapon: your diligence, and your character._

I repeated to myself this thought process, not giving into the overwhelming sights and appearances that Mother Nature lay before me, for all such woman are deceitful and unreliable at heart. It proved to be a trustworthy statement, for I thought of nothing but my services to the lady until we arrived at her personal residence.

We arrived within several hours' time, pulling in the entrance of the de Bourgh mansion's entrance at five o'clock exactly. The fair lady awaited me with her servants, standing beside her as still as the soldiers on guard at the Palace of Buckingham. The coachman stopped in such an abrupt marriage that I almost force out of my seat, stirring within me an immense level of agitation, especially since I did not want to embarrass myself in front on my most gracious host.

I exited the carriage, giving a gentleman's bow in front of the Lady Catherine with the utmost level of chivalry. "Greetings, my lady", I proclaimed, kissing her hand as she reached it out to me in a customary fashion. "I presume that we shall immediately begin discussion regarding the matters of the contents of your letter?"

"That would be correct, Mr. Bennet, for your delay has already wasted enough of my time , which is a commodity I cannot bear to lose."

"I beg your pardon, my lady, for there was an incident earlier this morning…"

"It matters not the contents of your excuse, Mr. Bennet, only that you have delayed not only the time of our meeting but also the amount of debt those who are under owe me. Your self-righteous reasons matter not to me, only that we begin discussion as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Lady Catherine."

Her servants tended to my luggage, handling it sincerity and care, as if my personal belongings were no less fragile that delicate china or a glass scripture of the most lovely angel. The lady and I traversed through her dwelling, a beautifully crafted structure complimented with only the finest décor in the British Empire, as if one had died and ascended to paradise, forged by the likes of Michelangelo, da Vinci, and Raphael. I stood and viewed with awe, yet this pondering ceased as we entered her office in order that our meeting might begin. She sat down in the office facing the room's entrance, while I took a seat facing my most gracious host.

"I am guessing that you are aware of the troubles plaguing me, Mr. Bennet?"

"Yes, Lady Catherine, I read the letter given to me by Mr. Wimbledon."

"Very well, then we are both familiar with the circumstance and those who refuse to pay the debts owed to me?"

"Quite right. A business that is within your jurisdiction will not comply to the loans you demanded they pay for a considerable amount of time, causing an insurgence within the company and ruining not only your fiscal reputation, but your sociality and reverence in the eyes of the English economy, no?"

"Yes, I have tried on several occasions to instill my authority over them, but alas, their arrogance and stupidity has proven stronger than I once thought."

"Such is the case with corporations such as these, my lady, for they have no reluctance in borrowing money, yet their desire to pay their debts is by no means equal, since they do not respect your generosity or authority."

"And I am at odds regarding what to do with such imbeciles, for their manipulation and shirking of fiscal responsibility has proven to much stronger than I once thought, which is why I required your services, Mr. Bennet."

"Do continue."

"As I mentioned in my letter prior, you are indeed a revered man in the hearts of many businesses and corporations such as these, able to strike fear and order into the souls of those who do not obey your standards. I thought that these skills will be able to pierce through the armor of the stubbornness of such hooligans, establishing my dominance over what is rightfully mine once again."

"I give my greatest thanks, my lady, for such procedures are indeed a field of expertise for myself and those who follow me. My only question is how should we execute your agenda?"

"That, Mr. Bennet, is a factor that I have not completely pondered to the full extent myself, as similar circumstances are easier in their theoretical aspects, but not so in practice. I do believe that your high degree of knowledge in such a situation would prove superior to mine, and that it should be by your execution."

I began to digest these words, who travelled through the contents of my mind as opposing viewpoints went to war with one another in a quest for dominance. After some time spent in consideration, I proposed my idea to the Lady Catherine, in order that she might gain wisdom from a situation such as the one facing her. It was indeed a bold and seemingly complicated, however, it guaranteed her the most superior odds in hopes of regaining the money owed to her by this corporate sect.

"If you were to call in the corporate's debts with threat of severing all fiscal and economical attachments to them, it will convince them to pay their debts to you without the means of any retaliation. This business firm is in the brink of collapse, and issuing such a statement would propose two possibilities; one in which they return the money borrowed for their loans, and another in which they face bankruptcy, resulting in unemployment for every individual that works in the corporation and others firms turning against them, as they are at odds with many tradesmen within the economy. I will bestow upon them the choice of either option, giving them the freedom to see the error in their practices or to suffer from it. The outcome of one or the other will ultimately result in your success, for the money owed to you will be returned regardless of their reaction to the circumstance, and your personal benefit is a given victory, my lady."

She was pleased with my presentation, as demonstrated by the length of the grin on her face. "I am glad to have sought your aid, Mr. Bennet", she stated in a satisfactory tone, "We shall converse over the execution of your proposal over dinner. Come, my servants have a meal awaiting us in the dining hall, and you must be famished after an exhausting travel from Netherfield Park."

"Indeed I am, Lady Catherine, and thank you for your consideration. Such an act of kindness illuminates my heart, for I am not often bestowed with the gift of such generosity by my family or the servants at my estate."

"That is truly a shame, Mr. Bennet, for your willingness to come to another's aid is exceptional, especially for a man of such a reputation."

Her statements of encouragement brought joy to my heart, for the most common form of contact that I have with another woman is that of Mrs. Bennet, often responding in a sarcastic fashion in order that her anger will dismiss her from my presence. The two of us arose from our seats and headed to the dining hall, continuing our discussion regarding the execution of my brilliant plan. I had decided that I would act swiftly, sending some of my financial advisors in London in order that they may face this corporation in person and install my wrath upon them, acting as the seven angels in the Day of Judgement. I would send my command to them the following morning, demanding that they do so in the name of the Lady Catherine de Bourgh and to make it known. The tradesmen of London would all know that it was I who put such a plan into motion, and would not hesitate to bring devastation upon only who opposed me or my acquaintances, as I did so upon all those trouble-makers and half-witted thieves who called themselves businessmen.

During this time of explanation, we had the most lovely dinner. The Lady Catherine's servants had prepared an exquisite meal before us, consisting of a roast, specially-baked potatoes, buttered lobster, a turkey, pheasant, hare, partridge, assorted cheeses, an abundance of bread and wine, salad, mackerel, and various broths, soups, and stews. I had never had such a meal in my life, and I would remember the occasion for the rest of my days. It had the atmosphere of Heavenly supper, as all were merry and bright in the festivities that took place. After I decided to put the topics of our fiscal discussion beside for the night (for there was nothing left that had not been mentioned already), the whole of us set our troubles aside for the night, casting our fears and worries from the outside world into the night as we enjoyed one another's company and what we experienced with one another, just as the excitement between Mrs. Bennet and I had been in the days of our youth. The Lady Catherine and I discussed some riveting tales, such as the budding relationship between my daughter, Mary Bennet, and her acquaintance Mr. Collins, and how they began their strange endeavor together not too long ago. She also told me of the narcissist George Wickham and his failures as a man, for he had forgotten to give his wife an anniversary gift and the special occasion altogether! I knew that the soldier was an arrogant fool, but never to such an extent.

Alas, all good things must come to and end, and that time was no exception than any other. After everyone could consume all that their stomachs could possibly bear, the Lady Catherine demanded her servants clean the dining hall and wash the dishes, while I began to make my way into my quarters for the evening and prepare for my departure the next morning. As I opened the door that lead into the hallway, a hand prohibited me from traveling any further. I turned to see his most gracious host standing opposite of me, holding a look of joviality on her face.

"I want to thank you, Mr. Bennet, not only for your counsel, but your company. It is not often that I have such a lively presence as yours in my estate, for I am a lonely woman with nobody to comfort me in such a time as this."

I turned to face her completely, shaking her hand and returning with the same level of happiness on my face. "You are quite welcome, my lady, and my counsel is available anytime that you are in need of it." With all the courtesy of a gentleman, I kissed her hand and headed to my quarters, preparing for a good night of rest and my departure to Netherfield Park the following morning.

Although I was once satisfied with the result of the day's productivity, there stirred within me an incredible clout of sadness and remorse, as if the storm that I encountered the day prior had seeped into my soul and was raining into my heart. The cause of this I did not truly know, you everything within me should have rejoiced for what the Lady Catherine and I had accomplished today, not just in fiscal terms and affairs, but in each other's company. The time that we spent in each other's presence was truly the greatest gift this journey had to offer the both of us, more so than only accomplishment in matters of business and trade. We had sincerely enjoyed one another's company, and, like pleasures under the sun and in this short struggle man knows as his life, it must come to an end.

I removed my attire from my tired person, folding my trousers into a compact and minimal-sized square and my garments into a cylindrically-wrapped piece of parchment, placing them both into my luggage and storing it beside my bed in order that any of my gracious hosts' servants would not delay time any further in bringing it to the carriage, as mine they did this morning. After gathering my personal belongings in their proper bags and suitcases, I crawled into my bed and retired for the night, letting my eyelids isolate the world around me before the morning came.

I expected to be cast into a deep sleep by the time my eyelids met one another, yet the blessing of rest would not come upon me. At first I thought that it was only the contrasting emotions in my mind that were stalling me, the sadness of returning to Netherfield Park conflicting with the jubilee still remaining from that dinner prior. However, as the minutes turned into hours, I was not completely convinced by this theory, as both of these thoughts had exited my mind, leaving only a blank phase that I saw whenever I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep. There was another feeling that had come into my mind, something unexplainable, one that words were unable to describe. It was chaos. It was tranquil. It was a storm that raged within me the waters of a hurricane. It was a calm and silent state on the sands of a beach. It was an absence. It was a presence. It was all that ever existed. It was nothing that had ever existed or would ever exist.

What it was, or what it wasn't, I did not truthfully know, the minds of men could not conceive such a state of being (if it was one). I decided to leave my quarters in order that my head might be made clear, and head where a man's ego and pride might be eliminated and humbled; the great vastness and wonders of natures. To clear my conscience and all that held it hostage, I made the decision to head for the Lady Catherine's garden behind the estate. I put on my clothes for our dinner party and exited my quarters, moving ever so slightly in order that I would not disturb my most gracious host.

After exiting the backside of the mansion, I tip-toed to the garden with all swiftness and speed I possessed, entering through the black gate that encompassed the vicinity of the greenery. In the garden lied plants of every kind, including herbs, fruits, vegetables, flowers, bushels, and trees of all sizes. Such a place reflected the estate and everything within it's borders, and how Lady Catherine was a very diverse character in more ways than one. This characteristic reflected in her demeanor and actions, one of the many reasons in which she was so well known throughout the world of trade, commerce, and business. It gave way to her success, her brilliance, her intimidating stature, and how everything about her was so grand and eccentric to that of any other woman that I have ever met.

"Cannot sleep, I presume?", inquired a voice behind me.

My thoughts were once again interrupted, as I turned around to see the woman who could not escape my mind.

"I'm afraid not. After all the day's festivities, I believed that I would be able to sleep quite soundly and peacefully. My thoughts proved otherwise."

"Your thoughts?"

"The conflicting notions in my mind intended on me staying awake longer than I expected. They only gave way when another entered, and it has been inhabiting my conscience ever since."

"And that thought might be?"

"You wouldn't understand, the words of man cannot begin to describe the emotion that is taking over my entire being."

"So it's an _emotion_? I see."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You told me that multiple thoughts were running about in your mind, and then you stated that is was an _emotion_ that was the cause of your lack of slumber."

"And?"

"Well which one is it, Mr. Bennet?"

"Which one is what? I am not sure I understand you."

"Is the source of your ailment a series of thoughts, or an emotion?"

A great question it was, one that left me puzzled and in a depth of pondering. This conflict within myself was too great to be one thought, no doubt about it, and the say that it was simply a series of them was too little of a statement. The thoughts of the mind were indeed fleeting, and often at war with one another. Yet this was more than a series of questions and answers that I was wrestled in order to determine which was more accurate. No. It could not be. It simply could not be. This was not a body of knowledge or theoretical statements that were arguing with each other. Of course not. Nor was it a line of thinking that allowed me to arrive from one point to the other in order that a conclusion may be drawn and I gain wisdom from it. Shall a proposition was also preposterous. All of these notions were utterly ridiculous, and they could not be the answer to the cause what plagued me. However, I could not accurately come to the conclusion that it was an emotion either. Emotion was a reaction to a certain circumstance based upon perception and how the individual viewed it, which was not the answer either. This was not a reaction based on the environment around me, as it was the cause for my current state of being. This was the cause of my affliction, which only served as the rippling effect of whatever ailed my conscience. That could simply no be so. Neither seemed to provide insight for what I was enduring.

"To tell you in all sincere truth, I do not know, my lady."

"It would seem so, Mr. Bennet, for the look on your face conveys that you are quite lost for words."

"Lost?". The anger within me boiled as the contents a cauldron of broth before it served to those at the dinner able. "What do you know about such things, living blissfully ignorant in your estate, commanding your servants hither and yon, as it you were the captain and owner of their very souls?"

"What do I know!? What do _you_ know of my life and all that it contains, as if you knew anything about me at all. If either of us is bliss and ignorant, it would you, Mr. Bennet!"

"If I were such an imbecile and a stupid and miserable wretch, why did you invite me to your estate, asking for my consent on your trivial affairs? Why would you be so hospitable to such an old and haggard man like myself? Why would such a woman as yourself, so elevated and elated over everyone else, even consider my opinion in your daily happenings? Why would you even think about my suffering person?"

"Your misery and suffering are due only to your personal shortcomings, as your arrogance and what little you possess of a social standing are the only remnants of happiness that you are capable of holding, as you treat your own wife and daughters with the same content as pigs in the mire! If anything, the only man standing between you and the path of true fulfillment and happiness is you, Mr. Bennet! Your own selfishness and hostilities are the cause of your failures as a man, a husband, and especially a father!"

All the strength that I was capable of harnessing in that moment desired nothing more than to strangle that blasted woman to death, to exact my dominance over her as all men should against these filthy creatures, who crawl in the mud of our superiority and wallow in their own pettiness and disgusting grievances. There was nothing on Earth that I desired to do in such a moment, to install in her the fear that she felt so securely about me. The only factor that prevented me from doing such actions was the deluge of tears that fell from my eyes and forced me to my knees, stripping me of all other awareness or need that any human possessed.

The state of hysteria in which I befell became an episode of not only embarassment, but another cold and cruel mistress under the sun: truth. The impending catastrophe that was the reality of my life came upon me; my failures, personal shortcomings, and hostility to all those who truly loved me as a man, a husband, and a father. Mrs. Bennet was only the woman I perceived her was because I was such. My daughters were so intolerable because their upbringing was an observance and reflection of my behavior, my wretched and horrid demeanor that divided and doomed our family to ruin. How could I even consider myself a man if I could not father and counsel that which was most dear to a man's heart, the Lord God and my family. How could I look upon the face of Heaven if it's pearl-crested gates were not open to such a broken vessel like myself? Why should I even call myself a creation of the Living God if I was a being of such wickedness? The Lady Catherine was correct, my failures and sins as a husband and father were that of a madman, and they were all the correlation of my many faults. Such an individual should not even be in the company of others, for he deserves to die alone from the suffering of his own miseries. I decided that I would depart the lady in shame, exiling myself to the grievances of my shortcomings in order that I may perish. She would not be unjust for spitting and scoffing me, for everything under the Sun viewed Mr. Arthur James Bennet as a stranger to God and all his goodness. I understood if she shamed me in front of the entirety of England, as I deserved as much.

The Lady Catherine did not do so. Not at all. She did not flog me with saliva, foul language, or degrading hand gestures. She did not denounce my person or presence, despite how much I had earned a verdict of that degree. My gracious host did not expose my fraudulent ways before anyone, but reached for my face with a kiss of utmost sincerity and pleasure.

Her lips were of the most divine angel, a blessing from Heaven above to the most miserable of mankind in order that the light may be made known to him. It felt as if all of my sins and acts of stumbling were of no importance, as I was redeemed and washed clean by the loving embrace of a woman, the apex of creation and perfection in all the universe. I was cleansed from my impurities and rescued from my afflictions, as the woman standing before me was the answer to my dilemma and all that I longed for in the days of my life.

I took hold of her and returned the pleasure, as I would no longer withhold my belongings with the greed and selfishness that once restrained me. She and I held on to one another in the light of the Moon, eternally bound by one's another embrace and love for one another. In this moment I came to the answer of my troubles, the striving that held me hostage from the night's sleep. It revealed itself to me, that it was neither an emotion in reaction to a set of circumstances, nor a system of thought or philosophy waging war against it's enemies. The solution and origin of my dilemma was none other than the Lady Catherine de Bourgh herself.

The eternity that passed between our lips eventually faded into a memory, as we both withdraw from one another in hopes of seeing the face staring back at us. Her beauty overthrew the glow of the Moon and the brightness of the stars in the sky. I had never known such wonders until know, as God's divinity was properly fulfilled through the physical and internal greatness of a woman.

Within the next moment, another invasion swept my mind. My palms were abundant with perspiration, and my whole person began to tremble. _What have I done?_ My conscience screamed inside me, as if my actions have doomed the entire Earth and all that had life on it would face annihilation. The revelation of my crimes against my wife and family then came to my through a divine wind, opening my mind's eye to the severity of my actions against my wife, my daughters, and myself.

I fled at once from the scene of the crime, not looking back on the fall of Eden and what punishment would follow suit due to my incompetence. Once I arrived to my quarters, I locked the door behind me and barricaded myself from what had just taken place, for they could not be replaced by any level of natural arrogance or social reward and standing, as they was no simple solution to the errs I had just committed.

"What have I done?", I whispered to myself, observing the disgrace returning its' stare in the mirror. "What have I done?"

 _Chapter III_

 _I_ managed to rest for the remainder of the night before the sun rose upon my face the next morning. The events that occurred in the garden were all familiar to me once again; the arguing, the laments, and the kiss that the Lady Catherine bestowed upon my lips. What disturbed my conscience the most was the continuing pleasure that resided within my body, writhing with disgust and festering like the plague that was the lustful intentions of man. How could I even live with myself now that my person was ridded with such actions, the adulterous man I was? Mrs. Bennet would surely part with me in shame, disgusted that she had ever laid eyes on me. Such resentment would not be unjustly founded, as I discovered and exploited it from within myself.

 _What a moment,_ I pondered as I arose from my covers and sat up, clearing my vision. _How would she discover my actions if I never told her? Why would she leave me for the actions she did not know I committed?_

It all became perfectly clear to me. A truth so crystalline and pure that even a fool could decipher what lay in front of him. Yes! Of course! Mr. Bennet, you old fool, the answer to your paradox lay at your fingertips, yet you did not have the foresight to see what was so simple and clever. I would never confess my actions to Mrs. Bennet, and she in all her wisdom would not even conjure it, as she was too busy listening to her own voice all throughout the day. If she even asked about the happenings of my journey, I would simply tell her that is was nothing other than the usual. She would not know the difference, nor would she speculate any further, for woman did not contemplate such matters that are above and over their heads.

The only obstacle that posed any threat to me was the Lady Catherine, who had minimal contact with my family and I that our paths were so seldom crossed that the probability of such an exposure was minute. She was probably in the same state of mind as I was, feeling that the events of the night prior were nothing more than a wondering dream turning into a nightmare of the strangest kind. It was as if our pleasures that did not often surface take the form of the dreams within our slumber, defying the contents and laws of reality that restrained humanity and all that existed in the known universe. I would simply confess to her that I had a dream the previous night, one in which the events between us occurred, nothing more than a fantasy in my mind.

I set my feet in the wooden-tiled floor below me, gathering my shoes and socks on the nightstand adjacent to my bed. I garmented myself with the clothing that I threw into my desk before I retired last night, covering my person and gathering all my belongings that I had previously taken off of the carriage after my arrival. I exited the dwelling that my gracious host allowed me to quarter in for the past two days, closing the door behind me and summoning her servants to bring my luggage to the carriage for my departure to Netherfield Park. They did so at my command and headed down the staircase, leaving only the conversation with the Lady Catherine before I left for my estate.

I headed to the dining hall, were I knew she would be having breakfast before she began the procedures of the day. I descended the staircase, observing the glories of the architectural beauties and artistic taste that decorated the walls of the estate, somewhat discouraged that I would not likely see them again. After my expedition through the corridors, I entered through the door to the dining hall and found my most gracious host sitting completely alone, consuming a plate of sausage and eggs with the utmost elegance, smiling as our eyes made contact. I returned her courtesy, and gave a bow at my entering.

"Good morning, Mr. Bennet", She said in sincere sweetness, " I imagined that you were blessed with a full night of sleep before your departure?"

"Yes, my lady, quite a refreshing slumber, I must say."

" I am glad to hear that. You must gather all of your strength before you part with me for Netherfield Park. Your plate is on the table."

She pointed a meal of sausage and eggs, identical to the one she was eating when I came in. I set down next to her, thanking her for the provision before I left, as her generosity to me had not faded since I arrived yesterday afternoon.

"The lengths you go to in order that I may be comfortable as possible are nothing short of incredible, Lady Catherine."

"Well what did you expect, Mr. Bennet? I also make sure that my guests, no matter the cause and length of their stay, will always be well accommodated for. Anything less than that is simply disrespectful and dishonorable, unbecoming of myself and everything that I hold dear to me."

"That is very considerate of you, my lady. I wish that others could be as generous as yourself, for if that were so, the world indeed would endure much less suffering and hostility than it does in these times."

"Right you are, Mr. Bennet. Now eat your breakfast! Your departure cannot be delayed due to any unnecessary banter."

I did as she commanded, consuming the eggs and sausage with pleasure and an air of savory, as they tasted delicious when they entered and resided in my mouth. The eggs were prepared and properly seasoned to perfection, as no time had been wasted nor rushed in making them. The sausage was very much the same, being full in taste and content, as my stomach could not contain another morsel after I ate. I cleaned my face with the napkin provided to me, and a servant had taken away my utensils, the plate, and all else that they needed to clean. My throat was cleared, ready to present my allebye before the Lady Catherine as if I were speaking to a tribunal, who held the responsibility of whether or not I was worthy to continue my existence on this earth or if my punishment was just to the crimes I had committed.

"Before I go," I stated, clearing my throat for the second time, "There is something quite strange that I must tell you, Lady Catherine, for you should be aware of it."

One of her eyebrows rose over the other, turning a smile into a inquisitive stare of concern. "And what might that be, Mr. Bennet?"

"I had a dream last night."

"Such an occurrence is not a paranormal activity, as mankind has had countless dreams since the beginning of history, those that number more than the stars of the heavens."

"I am familiar with this, my lady, however, what my dreams contained might be of a surprise to you."

She continued to view me with a puzzled face, increasing as the conversation continued. "Proceed."

"I had a dream that I was standing in the garden…"

"The garden behind my estate?"

"That one exactly, yes. And during the darkest hours of the night, there I stood, observing the plants and wildlife that inhabited the greenery. Amidst my thoughts and conjectures, you surfaced, entering through the gate and coming to my side. You asked if I could not sleep, to which I replied positively. You then told me that your circumstances were likewise, and you often came to the wonders of nature in order that your mind would be at peace, as it humbles even the most arrogant fool into submission, for it is so vast that it could not be conquered. I told you that I ventured into the garden in order that I may be put into a similar state, as my emotions and thoughts were at war with one another. You inquired the matters of my mental state, and I in anger stated that you could not know such matters. You retaliated with greater insults, reminding me of my past failures an all that I could not accomplish as a man, a husband, and a father. I fell into a state of utmost hysteria, lamenting beyond all awareness of my surroundings, as I believed your statements were true. After quite an episode, you bestowed compassion and mercy upon my soul, and…"

"And what, Mr. Bennet?"

"You might not understand me if I told you, for it would sound utterly ridiculous from a perspective such as yours."

"I will not, Mr. Bennet, for the dreams and illusions found within our minds are only the result of what our imaginations defy against the laws of reality and existence as we know it."

"Very well, my lady. After I had fallen into such a state, you demonstrated a great act of grace and… you kissed me."

At this time, perspiration fell down the landscape of my face, conscious that I had not only completely humiliated myself in front of not only the Lady Catherine de Bourgh, but also in front of an elegant woman, one who was not my wife none the less. I expected to be escorted for such inappropriate behavior in her presence. After I recanted my ridiculous and embarrassing tale to her, I began to walk towards the door, leaving my gracious host in an undignified manner. Despite my expectations, she reacted with the completely opposite response, laughing with the utmost sense of happiness that I had ever seen in any woman.

I stood there, facing her in a confused demeanor. "My lady? What is the matter?"

She regained her composure, and smiled at me with authenticity, "What a coincidence, Mr. Bennet! I had a dream almost identical to yours last night. What is the probability of such a circumstance?"

My face became as red as a tomato, both with relief and a strange curiosity, "Is that so, my lady?"

"Indeed. I also went into the garden behind the estate in hopes of bringing clarity to my troubled mind, only to found that you have beaten me there. I questioned your motives for doing so, and you stated that there was such a conflict within you, an emotion or a series of thoughts, you did not know. We began to argue in vanity, and you broke into such a chaotic state that I, in a sympathetic mindset, kissed you with errotic passion, lasting for what seemed an eternity, as our pleasures had taken over and executed their wills upon us."

"How strange a coincidence! It was as if our minds were one and the same the night prior, acting in unity in all tendencies, that is, except for the perspective."

"Indeed, Mr. Bennet. The contents of our mental states are quite strange. Not to mention that the events of the dinner party before we both retired were quite exciting."

"Very much so, my lady. I had to admit that I was skeptical of your reaction to my explanation. I thought that you would be either furious, humiliated, or without words after I had told you what had occurred in my dreams. You never cease to amaze me, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, in all that you do."

She smiled at me once more, pleased by my compliments and how our minds were even more alike than I had once imagined. I wiped the sweat from my brow and wished her the greatest farewell I knew how to give to a woman, bowing and kissing her extended hand. A servant entered the room, informing me that my carriage was ready for departure, implying that I must leave in order to arrive at Netherfield Park before the night had befallen me. I told him that I would be there shortly, thanking her for all she had done and her hospitality towards such a doddering old man like myself. She returned with the same degree of gratitude, telling me that such events could not have taken place if my expert knowledge in the affairs of business and fiscal wisdom. I told her in all humility that this was nothing short of exaggeration, all because I was only a master of executing fear into all who opposed me and everyone of my acquaintances. Our conversation of joviality had to cease, my work would never lighten in load or responsibility as long as I breathed the air given to me, and resorting to anything less was not the just philosophy of a man of my stature and social standing.

I exited the dining hall, walking to the carriage with utmost contempt and happiness with what had taken place over the previous two days, and knew that they were of such value because the days were a vapor in the course of my limited days. I took a seat in the carriage, resting my head along the wall behind me and pondering my conversation with the Lady Catherine, how the behaviors and tendencies of the mind were nothing more than our reactions to the world around ourselves, and how insignificant our pride was to the magnitude of all that surpassed it. These thoughts consisted of the entire journey homeward, as many had spent an entire lifetime trying to even hypothesize on such endeavors.

When the sun was in the shadow of the moon's immersion, I had returned to Netherfield Park. I had expected to be panged with feelings of remorse and sadness, yet I found within myself those of hope, as tomorrow would come anew with all the promises that I took an opportunity of. As the carriage drew to a halt and I stepped down from steps descending to the soil, Mrs. Bennet stood there with a grin of jubilance, satisfied with the gift of her husband once again. I embraced her with all my strength, kissing her for all the world to see, nonchalant of what others observed during this time.

Once our romantic scene had ended, I departed her into my room, throwing myself into my own bed, falling into a slumber with the woman I only found in my dreams.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet sat by the fire in the library of their estate, holding one another as they were one soul, intertwined in the bond of marriage, one that no sword or spear, word nor doctrine, evil nor good, mortal nor shade that could sever the everlasting unity between a man and woman as husband and wife. The hand that Mr. Bennet cast over his wife, protecting her as a lioness does to her young, was truly to her, and her alone, yet he could not take away from the actions that he did that night, the adulterous actions that would forever remain in his hands. He understood that though the circumstance did not define him, the divine judgement awaiting him would not be a merciful one, as he was truly guilty for his pleasures against the Lady Catherine de Bourgh. The woman sitting next to him was not innocent either. She would be held accountable for all that she did with the despicable and ego-consumed George Wickham, who was still a wretch against humanity in of himself, let alone in adultery. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were aware of what they had done to their marriage within themselves, yet they would not be corrupted by the insatiable appetites of man's sinful nature by such incidents and fleshly pleasures.

Mr. Collins would take a new addition to his once lonely home in Hunsford Parsonage. Miss Mary Collins would soon be joining him. As they formed the bond that marriage had given them, their own lack of judgement had changed two souls. A disregard for rules led to a great regard for love. In truth Mr. Collins had been in love for some time, Mary Bennet had been in love at first sight. Now love had no constraints, and with that same fire that caused Fitzwilliam Darcy and Charles Bingley to disregard the chains that once bound them, William Collins had done the same. This is the duty of a clergyman. To love and honor and obey, to hold forever, until death do them part.

George Wickham had returned to his residency in the darkness of night, still contemplating the previous day's affairs. He was still confused with the motives for Mrs. Bennet's advances on him, but he decided to leave it as a mystery. Before, Wickham would have been remorseless of his actions, but today he truly felt guilty for his inexcusable behavior. She was a married woman, and therefore not his take. She was Mr. Bennet's, and he had no right to intervene in the holy matrimony that was the sacred bonds of marriage. He decided that he would attempt to relinquish the memory of the previous days, and allow him to focus more on Lydia. Wickham had finally acknowledged his insecurities, and his adventure with Mrs. Bennet had shown him how to be a more noble person, being just and faithful to the cause he had vowed himself to be consistent in.


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-d238b830-8bec-90d6-0072-14961862f99d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wickham Ibr / I was on my way to Lydia's house, Longbourn, for I had not seen her in quite a while. In the time since I had visited her last, Lydia had sent many letters to me, attempting to convince me to visit again. I had successfully avoided it for almost a month, citing militia duty and illness, but now was different. Our anniversary fast approached, and I had no choice but to give in to her pleas. br / As of recent, Lydia had grown quite tiresome to me. She was too energetic for my tastes and got herself into trouble constantly. I had also begun speaking to a younger girl, Bella, at the ball last weekend. The girl was very attractive (for her age that is), and she had a spark of innocence and purity that made me swoon for her. I plan on courting her soon, but alas, I was still married to Lydiabr / The path we were traveling was presently under heabr /vy fire from the black sky. Many bullets of water bombarded the road, punctuated with explosions of thunder and lightning. The assault of water on the path made our carriage slip ever so slightly on the mud. We had come to a rough section of the path, and the sitting inside the carriage was starting to make me quite nauseous. Although we had almost arrived, I still had not touched the meal my servant had prepared for me. The meal was extremely unpleasant to look at, and along with the sliding of the carriage my appetite had completely abandoned me. Still disgusted by the food, I made a mental note to fire the servant once I returned home. br / The carriage was now slipping violently, and I was starting to become worried. It had never slid like this before, but I quickly dismissed it. It was too unimportant to spend time worrying about. My thoughts again drifted toward Lydia, for I had just realized that I had neglected to bring her an anniversary gift. I had considered bringing her some flowers or an ivory necklace, but had decided that I had better places to spend the money. It was of no concern. It wouldn't change her feelings toward me and she would certainly continue to blindly fall for / While pondering my situation with Lydia, the onslaught of the tempest had finally defeated my carriage, sending us careening into a large willow at the side of the path. The black coach split into two chunks, myself in the rear. I felt sharp pain all over my left leg, it felt like a million tiny spears impaled me all at once. From my resting place in the ruined carriage, I winced and listened to the sounds of horses thundering away, but no sound of the driver. Hoping he would wake up and rescue me, I slowly drifted off into blackness. br /br / Wickham IIbr /I rose with a start. I was lying in a comfortable silk bed, with bandages all over my leg. I quickly noticed to my left there were many wooden splinters sitting on an ornate bedside table. I noticed a flash of light through the window across the room, and realized it was still storming. It must be still be night, I could have only been asleep for a couple of hours. I scanned the room again, and to my surprise it was all very familiar. The dresser was different, for it was now there was a chocolate colored desk in its place, but the rest of it was as I had left it a month ago. I was lying in Lydia's room, in Kitty's bed. br /I turned to my right, facing Lydia's bed. Lydia was lying there, asleep in the bed, with most of her sheets thrown off of her. I immediately realized how hot it was, and tried to exit the bed, only to immediately fall and return to the embrace of the mattress. All I could feel in my leg was a blinding pain, and I realized that there still must be a chunk of wood embedded in it. The pain prevented me from putting any weight on it, and I resolved to remain in bed. br /After attempting in vain to stand, I again scanned the room for something to distract me from the newfound pain. I quickly spied a grandfather clock by the wall. It read 8:43 PM. This caught me off guard; how long had I been out? I had left my estate at a quarter till 7, and I had traveled multiple hours before I had crashed. I must have drifted into a coma, pity my horses hadn't suffered the same fate, they were not cheap, and good horses are few and far between in these trying times. I resolved to get some more rest, I wasn't doing myself any good lying in agony, I may as well wait for morning. br /Hours past, and I drifted in and out of consciousness. I had frightful dreams of demonic horses, Lydia sneering at one of my many foul deeds, and an unusual figure pulling me to a sitting position in the bed. I realized immediately that the last dream wasn't a dream at all, but Mrs Bennet was dragging me out of my cozy /I hadn't had much experience with the matriarch of the Bennet family, I had seen her as foolish and emotional, but now I didn't care. She provided me with a piping hot chicken soup, and I, for once, failed to procure a snide remark. I was stunned by this, and I didn't make a peep until I had devoured my soup. br / Mrs. Bennet departed after I finished my meal, telling me that I would have to remain at this house for the at least the next day. I laid down to contemplate my circumstance. Although the accident had been an unfortunate turn of events, I had still managed to find myself at Longbourn. It was an incredibly fortunate state of events, and I began to ponder how the Bennets had discovered me. br / My thoughts were cut off by the thundering sound of footsteps climbing a flight of stairs, it almost sounded like a beast was approaching. The door recoiled in fear from the monstrous sound, taking flight and inflicting a slight dent on the wall adjacent to it. Mrs. Bennet, the beast, crossed into the room, holding a mug filled with a deep brown liquid. She approached me and I promptly sat up to relieve her of her burden. "Coffee, I presume?" I asked her. "Correct. Black coffee specifically. It was a gift from Lydia." I gratefully downed the mug, despite the liquid's bitterness. "She was very upset that you missed your anniversary, and she thought your coma could have been easily avoided." The memory of the anniversary which had slumbered in my mind over the past hour finally awoke with a start. I quickly inquired: br /br /"Where is Lydia? I would like to explain myself to her."br / br /Mrs. Bennet responded, saying: br /br /"She left early for England today. She wished for you to join her, but I had to put br /my foot down. You are in no state to leave the bedroom, much less this house."br /br / On a normal day, I would have protested, but she spoke the truth, prancing around England would be the last thing my leg needed /br /"Did Lydia go with anyone else?" br /br /Even though she had been driving me up a wall recently, she was still my wife, and br /therefor I was responsible for her. br /br /"Yes" replied Mrs. Bennet. "She decided to travel with Kitty instead of you." br /br /Relieved, I drank more of my coffee. Mrs. Bennet continued saying: "It is just us for the next day, I hope that your visit will be bearable." With that she exited the bedroombr / I sat in the bed, pondering my situation. If Lydia had left, what was I to do while I was at Longbourn? The answer, I soon realized, was to sleep. I slept beautifully that day, only being interrupted by dinner, served by Mrs. Bennet. She brought me a large meal, which while it had great quantity, it greatly lacked quality. The mashed potatoes were runny and the pork was greatly undercooked. br /br /"What is wrong with this meal? it tastes of pitch." I questioned /br / "It is the best that we have Mr. Wickham, and I hope, for your own sake, that you keep up your attitude from earlier this morning. You were acting oh so pleasant, and I hoped you could change. Alas, I suppose I was incorrect in my assumption." br /br /This outburst struck me much more than it should have. I had experienced something different while talking to her, she had an incredibly similar personality to her daughter Lydia, but without the irresponsibility. br /br /Wickham IIIbr / I awoke the next morning with a greatly noticeable decrease in the pain in my leg. It no longer felt as if my leg were constantly under attack from Napoleon's greatest army, for I only felt small stinging, a feeling more akin to the present-day French military. br / I attempted to put weight to my leg, and to my immense surprise it held. br /br /"I can walk!" I proclaimed loudly!br /br / I heard the familiar sound of Mrs. Bennet traversing the wooden steps and soon she was standing in the threshold of the room. I decided then and there that she deserved an apology, for I had greatly disrespected her meal, an important facet of a woman. br /br /"Please Mrs. Bennet, allow me to apologize for my actions a mere nine hours ago, I should have never disrespected you in such a way. If there is anything that I may do to make up for my bold proclamation, please inform me."br /br / Mrs. Bennet considered my offer for a moment, she had a pained expression on her face, as if she was holding something /br / "First of all, please call me Fanny. Repeating Mrs Bennet this and Mrs. Bennet that has become quite tiring. Second, I need assistance cleaning up this house, my children are all abroad now, and you're the only one to help me. We will start with the kitchen."br / Menial labor? Insulted,I opened my mouth, but immediately snapped it shut. I wanted to avoid another embarrassing situation like the previous /br /"Yes, let's start with the kitchen, it will be great fun." I said this throughbr /partially-gritted / br / We headed down the stairs, and I felt great pride in knowing that I too was now a cause of the great ruckus the stairs / We arrived at the kitchen and set to work. I was given charge of the washing the dishes, and she cleaned the tables and counters. While we cleaned, a conversation arose between / br / "Why did you fail to produce an anniversary present for Lydia?" Fanny asked me /br / "Being completely transparent, your daughter and I, though we do still love each other, are going through a tough time. She spends too much money partying and buying expensive clothes, and she is often quite irresponsible. I have been staying out of the house for most of the past month, I feel as though I need a bit of a break from her."br / br / To my great astonishment, she was completely unfazed by this news, I thought I was hallucinating, but I swear a brief smile appeared on her face when I said that. br /br / To reaffirm this, she said: "Oh, don't feel too down on yourself. Myself and my husband often left her in the responsibilities of friends or family up until she turned 15. She is quite a handful, and everyone says the same about her. "Too irresponsible, doesn't understand human needs, etc." You both should benefit from the break."br /br / Fanny was surprising me at every turn now, I had never heard a mother speak that way about her own daughter. I then remembered an important little detail, one that had lain dormant for the past couple /br /"Mrs Ben-er, Fanny why haven't you brought up the money I practically blackmailed you for yet? That seems like an important thing, and I doubt it's been forgiven by now."br /br / Now I was sure of it, Mrs. Bennet had smiled before in the sma eway she just smiled now. br / br / "Isn't it obvious? I am attracted you, have been since you arrived here. Why do think I made sure Lydia and Kitty were out of the house, leaving us...alone. And as for the money, I can't stay mad at someone I love."br /br / This blindsided me. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't this. br /br / "What!? I am married to your daughter. I have said my vows, as have you to Mr. Bennet."br / br /"It isn't a problem, King Henry divorced his wife. If the king can do it 200 years ago, we should be able to as well."br / Still shocked, I just repeated: "Why?" outloud for the next handful of /br / Fanny looked disappointed, but she perked up again. She obviously had a new / br / "If you don't want to join me in holy matrimony, perhaps we can just spend the night in each others sensual company. If not, I could always tell Lydia about how you came on to me, while I was alone at home, defenseless."br / br / I realized that she had given me no choice, but to /br /"Just one day?" I asked, dreading the /br /"Correct, shall we begin now?" She said, seductivelybr /br /"Then I have no choice, please lead the way, Mrs. Bennet"br /br /br /br / br /br / br / br / br / br /br /span/p 


End file.
